


We Can Burn (Brighter Than The Sun)

by periwinklepromise



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Hyde (mentioned), Getting Together, Lesbian Donna, Lesbian Jackie, Making Out, canon-typical recreational drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 02:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19590553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: The “I swear I’ll let you have you half of my weed if you don’t tell the teachers that I was getting high in the bathroom” AU





	We Can Burn (Brighter Than The Sun)

Donna shoved the bathroom door open, walked into a cloud of smoke, and promptly rolled her eyes. Honestly? Who lit up at school? Were they stupid, or had they lost all their brain cells to previous stashes? Donna waved the smoke away from her face, and saw a small brunette poke her head out of the far stall. 

“What the hell are you doing?” she griped at the girl. 

“I'll give you half my stash if you promise not to tell!” the girl pleaded. Wasn't that the Burkhart girl? She was pretty sure their dads worked together sometimes. “I have to cheer tomorrow!”

Yep, definitely the Burkhart girl. But what was a cheerleader doing, getting stoned? And at school! “I'm no snitch,” she assured Burkhart. “But you're an idiot.”

Burkhart squawked. “I am not!” she insisted, stomping one foot. 

Donna stepped closer, swiping the girl's stash and waving it in her face. “Carrying around enough to get yourself a misdemeanor? Smoking up the entire girl's bathroom during lunch? Not having a lookout? You're an idiot. You carry a single joint, and you smoke it outside, and you have a friend watch for teachers. You're either an idiot, or you want to get caught. Which makes you an idiot.”

Burkhart huffed, trying to get her stash back and failing. “My friends don't know,” she admitted. Then her eyes narrowed. “And you're not going to tell them.”

“And why not?” Donna laughed, a little curious on what this pipsqueak could threaten her with. 

“Because I'll give you the whole stash.”

“I already have your whole stash,” Donna reminded her, dangling the paper bag in front of her face. But Burkhart pinched her arm hard, and she dropped the stash onto the tile floor. The little shrimp beat her to it, and then backed away across the bathroom where Donna couldn't steal it back from her. Donna chuckled to herself. She didn't need the weed either way, Hyde kept a steady supply coming in for them. “Alright, I won't tell your friends.”

“Or the teachers?”

“Or the teachers,” she confirmed. Burkhart tossed her the stash, and Donna caught it easily. “But if you ever need a lookout, look me up, okay? Or a better stash, this is barely anything.”

Burkhart's face scrunched up in a way that was kind of cute, if Donna was being honest. “Yeah, that's what I get from buying from my maid.”

Donna's laugh filled the room. “Your _maid_? And Hyde calls _me_ a spoiled right girl.”

“Who's Hyde? Your boyfriend?” There was a weird glint in Burkhart's eyes, and she was batting her eyelashes a lot.

Donna cackled at the idea of it. Her and _Hyde_? “God, no,” she shuddered. “We're both _way_ too gay for that.”

“Really?” She straightened up from the wall, stepping closer. “That burnout with the Camino is gay?” Looked like Burkhart was interested in gossip, but Donna wasn't going to support her. 

“Yeah, he is,” Donna grit her teeth. “And if you've got a problem with that, I'll make sure you never get a hit from anyone in this town.”

“Oh, I definitely don't have a problem with that,” Burkhart assured her, and now Donna understood that glint in her eyes. 

“Oh, yeah?” Donna leered at her. Hyde would give her hell for this, shacking up with a cheerleader, but he'd already slept with half the football team, so he could just stay quiet about this one. Burkhart was hot, and she was interested, and Donna was definitely interested too. 

Burkhart smiled back, biting at her bottom lip. “Yeah.”

Donna stepped into her space, looking down on those big, brown eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

Burkhart nodded, and Donna closed the distance. Getting caught making out with a girl wasn't much better than getting caught lighting up. But it was a _lot_ more fun.


End file.
